Dreams and Fantasies
by trinitytzen
Summary: To strive for humanity was never one of T'Pol's goals, but when she begins to have dreams of a life she could have, she begins to wonder if the path she has chosen was the right one.


Disclaimer: I do not own Enterprise.  
  
Dreams and Fantasies  
By Stacey Lui  
Stacey_lui@hotmail.com  
  
Part 1  
"Good morning, beautiful." T'Pol slowly opened her eyes. The room was blurry though she felt completely comfortable on the large bed. The sun was shining brightly through the opened windows. She could actually smell the fresh air, the scent of roses that lay by her head on the pillows. A man was watching her. Though his features were undefined she knew in her heart that he belonged to her as she belonged to him. She reached up slowly and drew her fingers along his lips. He was smiling. She smiled back and reached to the sides of his face. She played with the golden strands of his hair, which framed his face perfectly. She could hear him chuckle. Suddenly her hands brushed against his ears. T'Pol stiffened. His ears weren't pointed. She quickly traced her hands across his face. No awkward ridges, no hollow cheeks, the man was human. She quickly tried to push him away but he caught her arms. "What's wrong, honey?" T'Pol struggled but it didn't help. She stopped and looked at the man again. Even though she couldn't see his features she could tell he was worried. She smiled again, it pleased her that he cared for her, but she wasn't sure why. The man slowly placed her arms around his neck and bent down to kiss her on her forehead and then down to her lips. She sighed in contentment.  
  
Enterprise quickly halted causing T'Pol to fall out of her bunk. It was just a dream, T'Pol thought as she picked herself off the floor. She glanced at the clock on her dresser. Her shift was about to start.  
  
  
"Doctor, I've been having some disturbing dreams lately," T'Pol said quietly. T'Pol and Dr. Phlox were sitting amidst the crewmembers of the Enterprise in the mess hall.   
  
"Really?" The doctor said in excitement. "I didn't know Vulcans dreamed. Fascinating. What did you dream about?"  
  
"I rather not discuss the topic," T'Pol replied as she slowly sliced up her sticks of celery. "I just want to know if there is a way to stop them from recurring ever again."  
  
"Well, that's a pretty serious commitment," he paused for a minute before continuing again. "'As dreams are the fancies of those that sleep, so fancies are but the dreams of those awake.' Perhaps there is a reason that you are having these dreams, especially if they are repeating every night."  
  
"Yes, but 'Dreams disrupt the pattern of life.' I want them to stop doctor." Dr.Phlox paused, considering her request.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
  
"Mother." T'Pol opened her eyes. A young girl with bright blue eyes and blond hair was tugging on T'Pol's arm. "It's time for the picnic. Father is ready." T'Pol slowly got out of the large bed and reached for something to cover herself. The girl began to follow T'Pol around the room.  
  
"What is it that you want, child?" T'Pol asked in confusion. The girl shook her head and the left the room. T'Pol silently stood by the window. Her fingers danced upon the roses that lay on the windowsill. She was back in the dream. T'Pol was beginning to accept the dreams, beginning to decipher the meaning. She still couldn't see the face of the man. Though, something was still familiar about him. Slowly her hand fell on her middle. Surprised she withdrew her hand quickly. Her midriff was larger than normal. T'Pol placed her hand on the round bulge. "Seven months," she muttered.  
  
"Honey, is everything all right." T'Pol turned quickly to see the face of the father of her children, her lover, her soul mate. She gasped and stepped back quickly, causing her too lose her balance. Before she hit the ground a strong pair of arms enclosed around her and brought her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Commander!"   
  
The arms dropped her suddenly. She groaned as she made contact with the ground. T'Pol ignored her awkward position and gazed up at Tucker. He was different, a bit older, though his blues eyes still danced. In one of his arms he held a babe, a small boy with dark brown hair and slightly pointed ears. T'Pol covered her face with her hands, the pieces of the puzzle was starting to come together.  
  
Tucker knelt down next to her. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder but she pushed away. "T'Pol what's wrong? You haven't called me Commander in years." 


End file.
